Jade's Special Day
by cw2k
Summary: In honor of Mother's Day this Sunday, this is a one shot, a follow-up to Legacies. It's Jade's birthday and Chris, Melody and the gang made her day extra special, but Chris and Tanya wanted to make her night special as well.


Jade's Special Day

It is springtime in Los Angeles. Mother's Day is approaching and Chris, Melody and Chris Jr. We're making plans for Jade.

"What should we do for mom?"

"It's also Jade's birthday, so I figure we pamper her a little bit. She's currently away right now with Tanya, so this gives us a opportunity to make her day special."

"I know a nice shopping mall that can help us."

"Alright! Lead the way, Melody."

Chris, Chris Jr. and Melody went to her favorite shopping mall. Cassie and Jacqui, along with Frost of the Lin Kuei.

"Hey, girl!"

"How did I know we'd run into you three?" Cassie asked.

"This must be your son." Jacqui was surprised that Chris somehow impregnated Jade.

"This is Chris Jr."

"Another Chris? Aw, man. If he grows up, better lock up your daughters."

"Oh, and this is Frost of the Lin Kuei."

"It's a pleasure... DAMN, your hands are cold!"

"I'm a Lin Kuei, what do you expect? You must be Melody."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Well, anyway, today is Mother's Day..."

"Please don't remind me." Apparently, Cassie dreaded Mother's Day.

"Its also Jade's birthday."

"Wait, Jade was born on Mother's Day?" Frost asked.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"We're doing something for our moms, but since this is Jade's birthday, we can help."

"Sounds good."

Chris and the girls walked in to begin shopping for Mother's Day and for Jade as well. They eventually see Sonya and Johnny Cage, along with Jax, his wife Vera, Kenshi, Takeda and Kung Jin. We also see Liu Kang and Kung Lao with them. They're all wearing street attire (not their MKX skins).

"Chris, Melody..." Sonya was surprised to see them.

"What's going on, guys?"

"Cassie and Jacqui are doing a little gift shopping for me and Vera."

"So are we for Jade. It's also her birthday."

"Really?" Vera was shocked

"I didn't know she was born on Mother's Day," Johnny replied.

"Neither did we," said Jin.

"She told me her birthday was coming up, and we came here to pamper her a little bit."

"You know what?" Sonya had a idea. "I figure since it's Jade's birthday, we should blend in. Where is she?"

"She's out with Tanya. It gives us a opportunity to make it a special one for her."

The gang went to work on buying gifts. They spent a good few hours and a lot of money, but none of that mattered when it comes to showing your mother how much she means to you. The day is over but there's still more to be done on Chris's part. He thanked everyone and returned home. Jade hasn't returned yet.

"Alright, perfect. Let's get these gifts to the bedroom. Jade should return soon."

"I'm gonna feed and change Chris Jr. real quick."

"Alright."

After the gifts were accounted for, Jade and Tanya returned. Jade was wearing her green top and jeans and Tanya was in her unbuttoned pink blouse and jeans as well. Melody came back from taking care of Chris Jr.

"Hi, mom."

"Melody..."

Jade hugged her. Tanya was carrying a birthday cake. "Happy birthday and Mother's Day."

"Where's Chris? Tanya asked.

"Right here."

"Chris, you sound like you're out of breath."

"Melody and I had been out all day."

"I had Jade with me to lunch, then we went to the spa."

"Is that her birthday cake?"

"Yes. I had it customized to match her color."

"Shall we get started? I plan on taking birthday girl out to dinner."

"Melody, while they're out, you and me should eat out too."

"Of course."

The candles were lit. They sang the Happy birthday song. After Jade blew out the candles, Chris retrieved the gifts. Jade's eyes widened. She's never seen so many gifts before. They consisted with dresses, shampoos, outfits, and even a new vibrator, a emerald green one to match her battle attires. Jade began to cry. Chris and Melody had made her day extra special. Soon after, Chris and Jade went out to eat.

"Thank you so much, baby." Jade has never been more happier than she is now.

"We wanted to do something special, Jade. I love you so much. You brought me what was lacking in my first marriage, and even a baby boy by miracle. It's the least we can do."

"Chris, I love you too. I can tell that every time I get close to you, our energies emerge together, creating a mixture of love and lust. That's what you've been lacking, Chris. That energy. Also, Chris, Tanya's birthday is coming up, but birthdays are the worst for her."

"Why?"

JADE'S FLASHBACK

"Her father pays her no mind whatsoever. She strived for his attention, but it's like she does not exist to him. He was always a corrupt politician, making deals to Outworld vermin. Which is why Tanya was never accepted and loved in Edenia. When we first met, she was being chased by the Tarkatans. I saved her life. We became friends. One night, I was bathing and Tanya joined me. We shared our childhood together and soon we fell in love. As soon as I became general for the Edenian Freedom Fighters, Tanya became jealous and was inamenable to reason. I take it that she was once again rejected, because my new position drove a wedge between us. Later, I tried to talk to her, but our friendship was over. I realized that being a general has cost us our relationship. I felt terrible, but soon I realized that Shinnok invaded Edenia and took Tanya away from us. I learned that she allowed herself to be corrupted as a way of getting back at me. Because I was accepted as Sindel's "daughter", second only to Kitana, I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was until you came around and found Tanya at her campsite. She took you in to help with your injuries. And then, after 20 years, you were captured, but somehow you defeated Tanya after she was stabbed accidentally by Kano. That night, she became herself again. Chris, it was you who brought me and Tanya back together, along with Kitana. Because of you, I have two of my best friends. Not only that, a loving husband, a daughter and a newborn son. If it weren't for you, none of this would've happened. That's why we should help Tanya feel special just like you did with me."

And now...

"When is her birthday?"

"In a few days."

"Jade, since her birthdays were nothing but misery for her, let's change that. Tonight, though, I want to lay in bed with my beautiful emerald princess. Not only to Edenia, but to me as well."

"I want nothing more than to share our love together. Your hands all over my body. All I want to do right now is go home, strip naked, and have your sweet wonderful penis into my vagina. Our love became much stronger, but do not forget about Tanya. It was her that gave me the new vibrator, and Chris, being your loving wife has unlocked many possibilities."

They finished eating and returned home. They lip-lock, heading towards the bedroom, only to find Tanya sitting on their bed, legs crossed, wearing her gold bra and undergarments.

"Hey, you two."

"Tanya! You were expecting us?"

"I knew you two couldn't control yourselves. So I'm here, wanting to see you two in action."

"Would you like to try your new vibrator, Jade?"

Jade looks at Tanya with lust in her eyes. "Absolutely."

Jade vegans stripping naked. She kisses Tanya. "Tanya, I want to use my new toy on you."

"I long for you, Jade, and Chris, you won't be left out. Why don't you give Jade that cock of yours while she has her new you in me.?"

Tanya was completely nude. Jade carefully inserted the new vibrator into her vagina. Chris went ahead and slid his hand member slowly into her vagina from behind. Jade moaned as Tanya was feeling the vibrating stimulation inside her. He thrusted deep into Jade. Tanya moaned loud as her orgasm was rapidly approaching. She shot her load.

"Good girl. Chris, would you do the honor and take care of her? I'll be right back."

"Ok."

He got top of Tanya. "Your birthday is coming up too."

"I hate birthdays."

"I know. Jade told me. We want to change it."

"How?"

"Perhaps you and I can spend the day together like today with Melody. What would you like to do?"

"I just want to spend the day with you. Maybe get my nails done. Perhaps we should spend on the beach, close, never leaving our embrace."

"What about some gifts?"

"I'm sure Jade and Melody will take care of that. I don't want you to buy me anything. All I want is to be loved, and since you're on top of me, why don't we get started? Give it to me."

He slowly and smoothly slid into her. Tanya closed her eyes as he makes his first thrust. He kept his thrusts easy and well maintained, following a lip-lock. Jade returned to see their passion. She laid next to Tanya as Chris touched her breasts.

"You want to get on top, baby?"

"Yes I do."

Tanya gets on top and slowly moved her hips back and forth. His hands went all over her body. Jade kisses her as Chris held Tanya's hips. Tanya bounced slowly as he rose up to lick around her breasts. This caused Tanya to bounce hard.

"Give it to him, Tanya. You know you want his seed in you."

"I do, Jade. Ah. Oh Chris. Ahhh. Oh my god, I'm gonna come!"

She went faster as she orgasmed. Chris didn't release yet.

"Chris, i want you to shoot your load into Jade. You have me on my birthday. But first, I want you to know that you both made me so happy. My birthdays were the worst."

"Not this time, Tanya. Just like today, we want to make it special. I have a idea. While you and Chris are at the beach, Melody and I will do the same shopping as her and Chris did. We know how your birthdays were, Tanya. We love you.

Tanya was crying. "Thank you, guys. Chris, please, I want you to love this woman. This is her night after all."

"Let's show Tanya our lovin'. Because on her birthday, I want you to do the same with her."

They kissed as Jade took him into her vagina. He didn't finish inside Tanya, as he will do so on her birthday. Jade rode him with no intention of stopping. She will put Chris on a brink of an explosive orgasm. He massaged her breasts, thighs and that ass. Tanya laid next to them, watching the action. He rose up to lick her tits. Jade bounced faster. He pumped hard and deep into her. Jade moaned loud as she held him close. Both their orgasms were on their way. Jade orgasmed first, screaming Chris's name. This forced him to blast his seed deep into Jade's vagina. Tanya kisses him. "Happy birthday and Mother's Day, Jade." They both said.

"Thank you, my loves."


End file.
